


Modern Bride

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Babysitting, Daniel Teaches Cool Stuff, Dress Up, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Day of School, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jack is the Fun One, M/M, Off-World, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: As Cassie says, "Jack's the fun one,but Daniel teaches me cool stuff.""Hey, I'm fun!" Daniel protested."Yeah, in that 'let's go to the children's museum' way," Jack counters."Cassie's mature enough to enjoy the regular museum. I just go there for you."Daniel could be such a jerk. Jack wanted to kiss that smug smile right off his face.





	Modern Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 29, 2005  
> Written for: Teaphile  
> A/N: Written for [](http://badcliche.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://badcliche.livejournal.com/)**badcliche** prompt "We have to pretend we're a couple" Set when Cassie was still a pre-teenager.  
> 

"Colonel, could you and Dr. Jackson hold up a moment before you go? I've got a favor I need to ask you two." Dr Frasier asked them as they were straightening up their clothing after her examination of them.

It hadn't been _that_ dangerous a mission. The natives had been friendly, if a little more primitive than they'd hoped, but Jack had some puncture wounds on his back (and a little lower down) from when he'd leaned against a deceptively thorny bush, and Daniel was itchy and irritable from some poison not-quite-oak he'd walked through, so it was ointment and anti-inflammatories for both. A damn sight better than staff weapon wounds, Jack thought.

That he and Daniel had gotten into said unpleasant plant life because they'd indulged in some illicit, delicious, off-world fooling around while Sam and Teal'c were off doing science-y things wasn't something he wanted to admit to Dr. Napoleon over there. It hadn't been one of their best moves, relative safety and extreme dullness of PY4-F38 notwithstanding, and he was sure she'd never let them hear the end of it if she knew the truth.

"She's a physician, Jack, and she's certainly intelligent," Daniel had pointed out to him unnecessarily. "She likely already knows about us." As long as she didn't ask, Jack wouldn't tell. So far, she hadn't.

"Of course, Janet," Daniel said brightly, his 'butter wouldn't melt in his mouth' expression the product of long practice with alien villains and NID types. Jack really envied Daniel's ability to project such inoffensiveness. "Right, Jack?" Daniel kicked him.

"Anything you say, Doc."

"I'm glad to hear that, gentlemen."

Gentlemen? Janet was only that polite when she was about to give them a very thorough examination, or when she wanted something big. He wasn't sure which option he'd prefer.

"What do you need, Janet?"

"I need you two to baby-sit Cassie this weekend."

"Why?" Jack asked, before Daniel could kick him again. "What about Sam?"

"We'd be happy to." Daniel interjected.

No they wouldn't. Jack had plans for him that involved hockey, good beer and preferably lots of nakedness. They did not include caring for an eleven-year-old girl.

"Sam's going to be in Taos with me."

"You're going on vacation?"

"No, Jack. I'm going to an emergency-skills updating conference so the next time you get into more trouble than thorn wounds in your asses I'll be better equipped to save them."

"Oh." Jack could see the blush rising on Daniel's cheeks at that.

"Well, that sounds reasonable. And Sam?" Daniel asked.

" _She's_ going on vacation. The hotel has a spa, and she's going to avail herself of it, as will I during any down time."

"Sounds nice," Daniel said ruefully. "A lot better than hockey, or imaginary fish." This time, it was Daniel who ignored Jack's glare.

"Hey, I said we could go to that stupid Inking exhibit of yours, didn't I?"

"That's _Incan_ , Jack. And I could see how thrilled you were with the idea."

"Oh. I thought it had something to do with tattoos, or cartoons. I wasn't sure." Jack shrugged. "Anyway, you know I do things you like to do, just like you watch hockey and go fishing with me. That's what friends do. They sacrifice."

"Which means we'll be happy to take care of Cassie this weekend, right Jack?"

Jacked sighed. "Of course we will."

"Well don't look too upset about it. She's a great kid," Janet said. "And thanks."

"She's a terrific kid." Jack had to agree. And Janet was a wonderful mother, who would have a chance to watch Cassie grow up into a beautiful young woman.

"Why both of us?" Daniel had to ask. "Not that I mind, but…"

"Because Jack will keep her up all night thinking up pranks to play, and Daniel will make sure she doesn't burn the house down. Or as Cassie says, 'Jack's the fun one,but Daniel teaches me cool stuff."

"Hey, I'm fun!" Daniel protested.

"Yeah, in that 'let's go to the children's museum' way."

"Cassie's mature enough to enjoy the regular museum. I just go there for you." Daniel could be such a jerk. Jack wanted to kiss that smug smile right off his face.

"Ass."

Daniel just grinned at him, until Janet cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, basically I'll need you to stay Friday after school through Sunday morning. She's got a skating party on Sunday afternoon, so if you could take her to that it'd be a big help, but if not, I can arrange for her to be picked up. Sam and I will be back before it's over and will take her home."

"Skating? Sweet. We'll be glad to take her." Since they'd be at the rink anyway, Jack was sure he could get Daniel out on the ice. That was always good for a laugh. Watching Daniel's befuddled expression as he invariably fell on his - perfect - ass was a rare treat. And Jack would be there later to soothe it.

This time it was Daniel's turn to sigh. He knew what Jack would want from him.

* * *

With no team travel scheduled until next Monday, the rest of the work-week passed uneventfully; Daniel holed up in his office translating the writing on some alien doohickey, and Carter in hers, taking apart some contraption or other. Teal'c was busy teaching the newest group of recruits some combat methods they hadn't learned in their training on Earth, and Jack was busy doing Colonel stuff. By which he meant making sure everyone else was okay, and avoiding the paperwork that had piled up on his desk. Even so, he managed to be productive, reducing the pile by half by the time he and Daniel were able to leave.

"You know this isn't how I'd planned to spend the weekend with you. I'd envisioned you a lot more naked," Jack said ruefully, as they drove towards Janet's house. The back of the truck was filled with toys and games he'd picked up, even though Daniel had reminded him it was 'just a weekend.'

"No, and I imagine you would have had more adult toys in mind." Daniel leered at him, and put a hand on Jack's thigh.

"I don't know, Daniel. I think that jump rope you picked out could serve double duty."

"Jack!" Daniel was scandalized. "Now I'm never going to be able to get that image out of my mind."

"It is a good one, isn't it?"

"Take the jump-rope out of the Cassie-bag," he confirmed.

"I'm pretty sure one of the guest beds is a four-poster," Jack remembered.

"Yeah, and what's the poor kid going to think when she wakes up and wants a glass of water and finds you tied to the bed?"

"What makes you think I'd be the one tied up?"

"Because I'm the one with plans for that rope. But they'll have to wait for later."

"Damn." But Jack knew Daniel was right. They could probably find some time alone together, but they'd have to be circumspect. It was almost like being married.

* * *

"… And she's got a book report to work on, as well as the diorama for her history class, so don't let her play all weekend." Janet loaded the last of her bags into Sam's car. Their flight left in an hour and a half, so they needed to get moving.

"Mom!"

"We'll make sure her work gets done." Daniel assured her while Jack winked at Cassie to let her know not to worry.

"Okay, then, we're off. Have a good time, sweetie. And remember you can call the cell anytime. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"I'm not a baby, Mom. We'll be fine. Now go have fun and let me have mine." She shooed Sam and Janet out the door.

"She's eleven going on twenty-five, isn't she?" Jack whispered to Daniel as they followed her into the house.

On the first night, Daniel made ice cream sundaes for everyone, and Jack set up the twister game (but not in that order), and they both helped Cassie build the great Pyramid of Ghiza out of sugar cubes and 'nilla wafer sand (a losing proposition because Jack kept eating the bricks).

"But why can't I turn my Fairy Princess Barbie into a Go'a'uld?" Cassie complained, explaining how she'd use a glow-stick for the eyes, and a piece of a fruit roll up for the symbiote.

Jack thought it was quite clever. The girl was incredibly resilient. "That's really a neat idea, honey, but you know we can't tell people about things like that."

Daniel backed him up on it. "You remember, sweetheart, how I told you the people here would only be scared by the truth, or even worse think you were crazy."

She sighed. "I know. 'I'm from Toronto. My parents died. Now I live with my Aunt Janet.' But I wish I could warn everyone. It isn't fair." She'd learned to parrot that all too well.

"No, it isn't. It isn't fair that you lost your family, or that Daniel lost his wife. But I'll tell you what helps…"

"What?" Cassie wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"That we all have each other. You know we love you just as much as if we'd known you all your life, right?" Jack squeezed Daniel's hand under the table, handing Cassie a tissue with the other.

"And we're working very hard to keep you and the whole planet - all the planets - safe, so you can grow up happy." Daniel squeezed back.

Cassie gave a tremulous smile. "I know, I love you too."

"You can make a kick-ass diorama even with plain old Earth style people and pyramids. I bet you get an A+."

"We don't get letter grades at my school, just "Excellents"

"Well, of _course_ you're excellent." Jack popped a sugar cube into her mouth. "And now you're sweet, too."

He could swear her "Ja- _ack_ " sounded exactly like Daniel's.

"It's getting kind of late, kiddo. What say we all get some sleep? Tomorrow we'll do anything you want. You name it. Daniel and I are all yours."

"As long as it's not dangerous, Jack. Remember, we promised to keep Cassie safe."

"Right." Jack kissed Cassie's cheek. "So you think about what you want to do."

"Okay. But I'm not that tired. Can I read awhile before I go to sleep?"

"Sure, Cass." Daniel would never deny a child reading time. But from the way she was yawning, Jack knew she would be asleep soon.

They ended up in the guestroom with the twin beds, each to their own until they were sure Cassie was asleep. Even then they didn't start anything much, Cassie's worries putting a damper on their mood.

But Jack had to hold Daniel, and show him how much he loved him, even if he couldn't bring Sha're back to him. "You know I'd save everyone if I could."

"And I'd bring back Charlie for you." They didn't often talk about that. "But all we can do is go forward, Jack. As long as we do that together, I'm all right."

* * *

In the way of grade school children and military men everywhere, Cassie and Jack were long awake by the time Daniel yawned his way into the kitchen, sniffing for coffee.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Jack held a mug under Daniel's nose.

"Blurrrgh" Daniel answered. Or something like that. Jack couldn't quite tell. He poured them all some juice.

"What kind of eggs do you want?" It was one of the things Jack could cook well. Two scrambled and one poached later, they were all sitting around the kitchen table, waiting to hear what Cassie wanted to do with her day.

"So I was thinking… "Cassie started. "You know how my mom lets me watch The Learning Channel? Because 'it's educational, and not that crap like MTV' she says?"

"I remember. Was there something you saw on there you'd like to explore further? We could go to the library and get some books."

"Or maybe there's an Imax movie." Jack suggested.

"No, that's okay. See, there was a marathon of A Wedding Story on the other day. And I've never been to a wedding. I wouldn't know what to do."

"Basically you sit there and try not to look bored," Jack quipped. "Then you eat a lot of overpriced rubbery chicken and dance with somebody's maiden aunt."

Daniel glared at Jack. "Wedding traditions differ all over the world, but there are some similarities." Daniel was in full on happy-lecture-mode. "Did you want to hear about some?"

"I just want to know what weddings are like here. I thought maybe we could have a mick one."

"I think you mean a 'mock' wedding, sweetheart." Daniel corrected gently.

"Oh, right. Well, anyway, can we?"

"Have a pretend wedding? I guess so. Which of us did you want to pretend to marry?" Jack wondered. This wasn't his idea of fun, but he guessed it was typical little girl play. Even little girls from alien planets.

"Oh, no! I want you and Daniel to get married. I'll be the minister."

"There are all sorts of people who perform wedding ceremonies, Cass. You could be a Shaman, or a Justice of the Peace, or a Rabbi…."

"Or ship's captain."

"That's not actually true, you know. Despite what you saw on Love Boat."

"Daniel, I don't think that's the point here."

"What is?" Daniel wondered.

"We're both men. Cassie, honey, men don't get married to each other in our culture."

"That's stupid. Why not?"

"You're right, it is stupid. But it's a pretty complicated thing. Maybe it'll change in your lifetime." Jack hoped so.

"It's not a real wedding anyway. We could pretend one of you is a girl." She looked at them speculatively, then got up, bringing a white dish towel back from the drawer and putting it, veil like, over Daniel's head.

"Why am I the woman?" Daniel asked, miffed.

"Jack's kind of old and grizzled. You're the pretty one."

"She's got you there, 'Gorgeous'."

"You, too, 'Gramps'."

Jack laughed until Daniel hit him.

Jack tried to complain about Cassie's idea, until Daniel reminded him that they'd promised to do what she wanted, and this wouldn't actually hurt anybody.

"Fine. But this is just a _pretend_ wedding. Daniel and I aren't actually married, and you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"I won't." Cassie promised. "But you guys act like you're already married anyway."

"What do you mean?" Jack wanted to know. She hadn't overheard them last night, had she? They'd been very quiet.

"I mean you argue like the people on TV, and finish each others sentences. Jack even steals food from your plate, Daniel. Isn't that what married people do?"

"They do a lot more than that, but yes, you have a point." Jack laughed.

"Jack and I are best friends, just like some married people." Daniel grinned at him. Jack liked that. He didn't much like Cassie's 'I'm not an idiot' expression, but she didn't press the issue.

The 'Wedding', when it happened a few hours later, was quite traditional in its way. Daniel had helped Cassie come up with a ceremony (gleaned from findings on The Knot.com, how Daniel knew about this Jack had no idea.). There were 'presents' of Daniel's books and Jack's GameBoy rewrapped with white tissue paper, Refreshments consisted of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches cut into strips - "Wedding food is always small" -- Jack had told her. And Daniel whirled her around the wooden floor in her socks, to the tunes playing on the stereo to practice for the reception. He looked happy, and for the first time, Jack thought, "Maybe I could do this again, someday."

Jack felt a little silly repeating the vows Cassie had printed out for them to say, but really not all that bad. He was oddly jittery, just like he had been when he and Sara had walked down the aisle at church. He wondered what Daniel's wedding to Sha'Re had been like. As impromptu as this make-shift dish-towel veil and aluminum foil ring had been, perhaps, but still meaningful to Daniel.

When Cassie informed them (at their pretend wedding) "You may now kiss," he only pretended to protest.


End file.
